


The Unicorn

by leoba



Series: Scary Stories [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I tagged this with "graphic descriptions of violence" it's not really violent but, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Poor all of them really, and the major character death is -ish, bodysnatching, but I like to be liberal with my tags, cosmic horror, implied Finnreylo, it is unpleasant, poor Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Finn spies a unicorn in the forest. It is unpleasant.





	The Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> A mythical creatures AU for Reylo Monster Week, Day Four. The conception of Rey, Ben, and Finn are from the Finnreylo Murder AU, but this story is not part of that series, thank god.
> 
> Kinda-sorta influenced by _Annihilation_ (both the book and the film) and Lovecraft’s _The Colour Out of Space_. So theoretically it's similar to [Under the Orange Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295717) only it's not at allllllll LOL.
> 
> Thanks to LoveThemFiercely, who is my beta for all my Reylo Monster Week stories.

She’d slipped back onto my cock about thirty seconds before Finn started yelling. We were pretty well hidden, on a blanket in an especially thick copse in the middle of the forest, but since it was summer, middle of the day, it seemed like a good idea to have someone keep watch. Finn lost the protracted game of rock/paper/scissors, so he watched first.

We hadn’t been back in the forest since the murders, and Rey really didn’t want to go but Finn was insistent that we could use this experience to help our emotional healing, or something like that. Rey was reluctant until we promised that we wouldn’t go near the clearing, the place where we actually buried the bodies. It was a good promise and we intended to keep it, I swear we did.

It's all my fault, in a way, because Rey didn't want to do it, and Finn did, and I gave in to him instead of standing up for her. Fucking around in a forest just sounded like fun, you know?

That, and I find it really, really difficult to say no to him.

Anyway, as I was saying, Rey’d just started riding me again after sitting on my face for a while - I don't know how long, two orgasms of time, I lose track when I'm with her, making her come while she pushes me to the brink and pulls me back - when Finn started yelling from just outside the copse. Rey and I both assumed at first it was because somebody was coming up the path, but he kept calling for us so she jumped up swearing and pulled down her peasant skirt and her tank top, slipped on her sandals, and I tugged up my sweatpants, picked up my tee-shirt and tucked it into my waistband and we went out to see what was bugging Finn.

He was standing just on the other side of the path, looking into the woods, and he was smiling this weird, manic smile as he waved us over and pointed out into the trees, arms opened wide. He declared, “There’s a unicorn! Just over there! Can you see it?”

I’ve seen Rey angry, but I’ve never seen her more angry than I did in that moment. Her hands were in fists and I honestly thought she might hit him. “What the fuck, Finn? You made me get off of Ben because you think you saw a fucking _unicorn_? Unicorns don’t exist, you asshole.”

He didn’t apologize; he wasn’t even looking at her. He was still gazing into the woods. This was very un-Finn like behavior, in hindsight the first sign that something was seriously wrong.

I could see the unicorn, though. Or, I could see something. It was white and ... not shining, exactly, but iridescent. Like a bubble, but in animal form. Definitely, some kind of animal form. Maybe there was a horn? It was hard to tell through the trees.

It started to move away from us, little hops further into the woods, and without a word Finn took off after it. Rey swore again and ran after him, and I… I took the road less traveled by and ran after her.

Sorry, I’m nervous. I can hear it. A minute ago I couldn’t, and now I can. It’s like a pulse.

We made a lot of noise, crashing through those woods. I thought perhaps the animal would get scared and run away, like a deer would, but it didn’t. I could see it the whole time, hopping ahead of Finn. He didn’t get closer to it, but it didn’t get any further away; as though it was leading us somewhere.

It was leading us somewhere.

Rey tripped on the edge of her skirt and fell against a log, and as I helped her up I saw that she had a big scrape up the side of her calf, but she didn’t seem to notice. She was still enraged, and a little manic; set on her goal, like Finn was. She leaned against me, while she tied her skirt in a knot against her upper thigh, before she took chase again. Even as she stepped forward, holding my arm to keep steady, she didn’t say anything to me. She didn’t even look at me.

Another sign.

It’s getting louder and more clear. I can hear a voice in the pulse.

It didn’t take long before we reached the edge of the clearing, because of course that’s where it was leading us. The clearing where we’d buried Plutt, Hux, and Snoke just over a year ago. The grave is in the northwest corner, under the spreading branches of the largest white pines. I can see it now from where I stand, just at the edge of the clearing.

The unicorn broke through the treeline and Finn just barrelled along behind it, and we could finally see it in the sunlight of the clearing, crystal-bright. It was definitely a unicorn, but not like any unicorn I’d seen before, in any film or picture book. It was… hard to pin down. I couldn’t tell if it was small, like a dog, or big like a horse. There was a horn, winding like a corkscrew, jutting out from what I assumed was its forehead; until it changed, and it was curved, like a Tusk, coming out of what must have been its chin. And this is what it looks like, always the same and ever-changing. It hurts my head to look at it although I can’t look anywhere else.  

It has a soap-bubble opalescence, but the color is also uncertain. It’s white but also black, like a rainbow but then the inverse, a backwards rainbow. I know that doesn’t make sense, and I’m sorry. It is hauntingly beautiful even as it makes me feel nauseated. I love it and I hate it and I want it and it wants me. I can feel it wanting me.

Voices in the pulse.

Finn followed it to the grave and I wished I could stop him but I held at the treeline. I held onto Rey, too, and she struggled against me, crying and yelling nonsense. I had to hold her tight around her middle, feet off the ground, to keep her from running away from me, to Finn, to the unicorn.

The unicorn stood on the grave and Finn approached it, until he was close enough to reach a hand out and touch its flank. At some point my confusion had been replaced by fear, and I was too terrified to yell at him not to do it. Would it matter if I had? As he placed his hand on it, I could feel him, briefly, _become_ the unicorn, and the unicorn become him. They were one being. Then the moment passed, and he lowered his hand, and was Finn again. Until he turned around and looked at us, his brown eyes bright, rivulets of sweat running unchecked down his dark forehead, down his chin, and I knew that whatever this was, it was not Finn. Finn was gone, is gone. The unicorn took him away from me.

The creature pawed the ground then, with one eldritch hoof. The thing that was not Finn knelt down in that spot and pressed its ear to the sandy, needle-strewn ground. After a moment it sat back and cried out.

“I can hear them,” it yelled, “They're calling for us!” Its voices sounded strange and unfamiliar coming through Finn’s body. My heart sank and it cried out again, tears in its voices and streaming down Finn’s cheek. “They’ve changed! They're better, they're _improved_. Like us. We need to get them out.” And it started to dig, with its bare hands, throwing the sand-heavy dirt around itself like a dog burying a bone.

As it dug, Rey continued to struggle against me, writhing and screaming. “Don’t go, Rey!” I could only whisper, holding her as tight as I could. I couldn't lose her, too. But she wrenched away from me with a sudden burst of strength, then crawled towards the edge of the clearing, eyes still on me.

Her voice was the wind in the pine branches. “Don’t you hear him, Ben?” She closed her eyes and lifted her head, moving it back and forth as though gauging the direction of a sound wafting through the air. “I hear them all. I am going to them.” And she looked up at me, her beautiful hazel eyes sparkling with unshed tears, and held her hand out to me.

“Come with us,” she pleaded, “come with us into the clearing. We can be together.”

“Don’t go,” I begged Rey, I got down on my knees and begged her. I would not take her hand. She crawled backwards away from me, into the clearing, and then stood up and ran over to give herself to the unicorn.

She didn’t even say goodbye.

The pulse gets louder as they dig deeper; I can feel it in my organs, in my skin. I can hear the voices now, too, all the voices. I can’t leave, but I can’t bring myself to go into the clearing, I can’t, so I stand here at the treeline and watch the things who were my lovers dig up the things that were the people we killed. And I watch the unicorn, and it watches me, and we both know that soon enough I will be the unicorn, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth of my submissions to Reylo Monster Week. As a challenge I set to myself, I'm writing these all as kind of Lovecrafitan/Weird/Cosmic Horror things, which means:
> 
> *Lots of character death  
> *Lots of unpleasant monsters  
> *First-person narration aka unreliable narrator
> 
> All of my submissions are based on existing stories, and references to these will be in the tags.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, please leave kudos or a comment if you do.
> 
> I'm leofgyth over on tumblr, please come say hi!


End file.
